Private Emotion
by Torlicious
Summary: Izzy finds out he has the AIDs and tries to break up with Kari because he doesn't want to upset her about it. What's she going to do? Warning, yes I did cry when I was writing this and yes I like Koukari. So? R&R please.


  
  
Private Emotion  
  
  
Every endless night  
Has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky  
Has it's shining ray  
  
"Kari, we can't be seeing each other anymore," the young man said calmly. Kari Kamiya stood there, dumbfounded by what he had just said. This was her love, and he just said no more.  
  
"But I don't understand," she said, "Why?" The fine haired boy walked up to her. "It's not meant to be."  
  
And it shines on you  
Baby can't you see?  
You're the only one  
Who can shine for me  
  
"Of course it is. I was the one who told you I loved you. Don't you remember?" Kari asked, tears welling up in her eyes. He nodded his head. "Yes, I do remember. But we shouldn't go on. I don't deserve you,"   
  
Tears streamed from Kari's soft orange eyes. "What do you mean?! You're a computer genius!" she yelled at him.  
"I don't care for that! You're perfect in every way! You've had a wonderful family, while I had none. You're always so social with people and keep my face buried in a computer!" he yelled at her.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you deserve someone way better than me." He got up to leave. The young girl walked up to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
It's a private emotion  
That fills you tonight  
And as the silence falls between us  
And as the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
They both enjoyed the kiss and Kari broke it. "Izzy, I don't care about any of that. I love you because you're not perfect. To me, you're everything. I love you more than anything in the world," the tumbleweed haired girl said.  
  
She started to hug him, but Izzy broke away and went for the door. "I still can't see you. There are just too many complications." With that, he walked out the door of the Kamiya's apartment.   
  
"Izzy, why?! I know there's something wrong!" Kari screamed tears wrenching in her eyes.  
  
When your soal is tired  
And your heart is weak  
Do you think of love  
As a one way street?  
  
Izzy Izumi walked on the sidewalk to his apartment building. 'Please, Kari, try to understand.' he thought as he was walking. He didn't want to see her. What if she found out? Would she avoid him? Would she not care if she got the same thing?  
  
It was just yesterday when he found out from his doctor. What he had that would probably die from it years later. The doctor even gave him an estimate of how much longer he was going to live.   
  
He shook the thought out of his head. He started running for his apartment building.  
  
Well it runs both ways  
Open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here?  
How can you deny?  
  
Kari lied down on her bed, and sobbed uncontrolablly. "Why? Why did he just do that to me?" Kari asked herself. She clenched her fists in the sheets. "Was it something about me? Something that I did? Or did something happen to him?"  
  
That's when it hit her. Izzy had gone to the doctor yesterday, she had remembered it since he told her. She got out of bed, and went into the city, and to Izzy's apartment.   
  
She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. This time, somebody started walking toward the door. Izzy opened it, to see Kari there with a determined look on her face.  
  
Oh, it's a private emotion  
That fills you tonight  
And as the silence falls between us  
Ands as the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
"Izzy, I know this probably had something with the doctor's visit you had." Izzy tried to cut in, but Kari was too fast for him to. "I want you to tell me. I know you didn't break up with me just because you don't think we were meant to be together."  
  
Izzy motioned her inside, and told her to sit on the couch. He sat next to her. "I didn't want to tell you this. I thought you wouldn't have said anything about the doctor's appointment too," he said quietly.   
"Would you like to tell me what happened when you were there?" Kari asked, and put her hands on his.  
  
"I guess I have no choice. I went there and they had run some blood tests a while back. They called me back and told me the results. The doctor said I had the AIDs. He even gave me an estimate of how much longer I might live. I didn't want to tell you. I just wanted to break up with you, so you wouldn't have to live with a person who's going to die soon."  
  
Every endless night  
Has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky   
Has it's shining ray  
It takes a lot to love   
As your tears go by  
But you can find me here  
'Til your tears run dry  
  
"How long did they tell you?" Kari asked.  
"About three and a half years."  
"Are you going to tell your parents?"  
"It wouldn't be me if I didn't. So now that you've heard this, You're probably going to avoid me as much as possible, huh?" Izzy asked as he stood up. Kari got up as well. Instead of leaving for the door, she hugged Izzy. He could feel tears drop on his uniform shirt.  
  
"Izzy, I'll always love you, disease or not. Even if you do die, and I end up marrying another person, I'll always have you as my biggest emotion. You are my life, and I can't give you up, never. Don't let the shadows of this eat you alive. You're my dawning day. You my private emotion. Sorta like that song I like to hear you sing," Kari said.  
  
Izzy clasped his hands with hers. "Would you like me to sing it for you?" Kari nodded her buried face in his chest. He started singing.  
  
"It's a private emotion  
That fills you tonight  
And as the silence falls btween us  
And as the shadows steal the light  
Oh and wherever you may find it  
Wherver it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me"  
  
"Kari?" Izzy asked looking down at her.  
"Yes?" she asked raising her head out of Izzy's shirt.  
"I think I've refound my private emotion."  
"So have I," Kari said, and held on tight to him again.  
  
Izzy continued singing for her, and they never let go of each other after that night.  
  
  
Okay, I actually cried when I wrote this one. Yes, I have had this problem in my family as well. My uncle died from the AIDs and I hope they find a cure for it. It kills me to see people die because of this and I hope people remain in love even after they find out that they might have it or their girlfriend or boyfriend.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Yet.  
  
Davis says review or he'll cry.  
  
  
  



End file.
